


七原罪的故事

by snet520



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snet520/pseuds/snet520
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

這是屬於我們的故事，屬於我們七人的故事。

「大我！你在那哩！」赤司（傲慢）站在大廳大喊著，卻無人回應，「敦，大我人呢？」赤司沉著臉問著剛好經過的紫原，「嗯？大我….早上有看到他出去」紫原（怠惰）慵懶的咬著糖果含糊的開口，「真太郎！放開我！」突然大門被人打開，熟悉的聲音從大門傳來，「不放！誰讓你出去的？誰准你出去的？」綠間（暴怒）抓著赤司一直在找的人，「大我，你去了那裡？」赤司笑著對掙扎中的火神開口，「征十郎！….外面」火神（暴食）驚嚇的看著赤司，在男人的注視下小聲的開口，「外面？真太郎，他去了那裡」赤司見火神不想說出實話，看著臉色比平常難看的綠間問，「天使。抓到他時，他正要吃第五只」綠間推了推眼鏡放開安分下來的火神，「涼太！跟哲也去把他洗乾淨」赤司叫著不知何時出現的黃賴，「是！大我，我們走吧」黃瀨（忌妒）蹦蹦跳跳的拉著火神朝二樓走去。

赤司看著火神的背影對身旁的紫原開口「敦，去叫大輝來找我」，紫原仍舊吃著糖果「是～」懶懶的走上樓，「赤司，再不改善…..他會習慣的」綠間將手中的照片拿給赤司，「去跟哲也說，今天大我睡我那」赤司說完頭也不回的離開大廳，「是！」綠間低下頭等著赤司離開。赤司看著手中的照片皺眉，照片中整片血紅，散落一地的肉塊、血肉模糊的臉部，「赤司，你叫我？」青峰（色/欲）打著哈欠走入房內，「大輝，大我昨天睡你那，對吧？」赤司將照片丟到桌上說，「是阿，發生甚麼事了？」青峰看著桌上的照片問，「大我早上跑出去，那是他吃的」赤司用眼神意示青峰看照片中的東西，「那傢伙竟然還有體力跑出去？....嘖！嘖！又是被他誘/惑的人」青峰看著照片的某處，不屑的說到，在斷肢殘軀中高聳的性/器，讓青峰氣的把照片撕掉。

「煩瀨！放開我，我自己會洗！」火神在離開赤司的視線後，掙扎的想抽回自己的手，「那可不行喲！大我」黃瀨收緊抓著他的手，「大我，赤司君要你今天去他那」黑子（貪婪）站在兩人的身後開口，「哇！哲也！你不要嚇我啦！」火神驚嚇的看像身後的人大叫，「小黑子，我們走吧」黃賴拉著火神朝浴室走去，「大我，你今天去了哪裡…..好臭」黑子聞到火神手上的味道皺眉，「…..天使」火神看著黑子的表情遲疑了一下才開口，「阿..阿..還真不乖阿」黃瀨將調好溫度的水直接沖在火神身上，「哇！哲也！」火神大叫的想要閃躲水，卻被黑子從身後抓住，「大我，不洗乾淨會受罰喔」黑子面無表情的扯掉火神身上沾染血色的衣服，「涼太！哲也！不要...唔！」火神緊抓著衣服，黃瀨低頭吻上火神的唇「....大我，安分點」，黑子趁黃瀨親吻火神的同時，將手指插入他的後/穴「...大我，你讓多少人插入」皺眉的看著手中的濁/液，「嗯...五..五人」火神顫抖的抓著黑子的手，「大我，餓了就找我們，為什麼要跑出去」黃瀨把沐浴乳抹在火神身上開口，「好髒…」黑子厭惡的將水灌進火神體內。

「洗乾淨了嗎？」赤司看著無力癱坐在地上的火神開口，「洗乾淨了。赤司君，我們先離開了」黑子幫火神回答後，拉著黃瀨離開，「大我，我說過的對吧」赤司蹲下身直是火神有些迷蒙的雙眼，「恩….征十郎…」火神微顫的伸手拉住赤司伸出的手，「大我，不可以撒嬌，再不乖一點的話….我們會很困擾的」赤司摸著火神的手輕笑出聲，「征十郎….對不起….」火神低下頭不敢看向赤司的臉，「大我，既然知道錯了，為什麼再犯了呢？」赤司抬起火神的臉問，「對不起...我不能吃身邊的人」火神咬著下唇看著赤司，「大我，吃人的問題好解決，只是….你為什麼要讓他們上你」赤司用著異色的雙瞳緊盯著火神，「征十郎...對不起...」火神微微逃避著赤司的視線，「大我，要給你甚麼樣的處罰….你才會聽話？要讓綠間來...還是要讓二號來？大我，你要選哪一種呢？」赤司放開火神站起身，居高臨下的看著火神問，「征十郎....」火神驚恐的看向赤司搖著頭，「嗯....讓二號來好了，既然你想讓那些無能的人類上，那就讓二號來好了」赤司無視火神的恐懼自言自語般的說著，「征十郎！不要…我會乖乖聽話的！不要讓我跟二號待在一起」火神抓住赤司的褲管顫抖的開口，「大我，我可以不讓二號來，但....處罰還是要」赤司拉起火神摸著他的臉說，「我知道了」火神低著頭認命的開口，「大我，要乖乖聽話，沒有下次了…知道嗎？」赤司滿意的將火神推到床上開口，「知道了」火神看著赤司點頭。

這是屬於我們七人的故事，沒有完結的一天，會一直繼續下去。


	2. Chapter 2

這是火神跟奇跡世代第一次見面的時候。當時火神還只是普通的小惡魔…沒錯！就只是普通的小惡魔。

這天，黃瀨在城堡門口發現了一個布包，僅是看了一眼，便抱起布包往內跑去。

「小赤司！你看、你看！」黃瀨開心得的抱著一個布包跑到赤司面前

「涼太，你又撿了甚麼回來了」赤司嘆了口氣，放下手中的文件看著黃瀨手中的東西問

黃瀨開心的拉開布包的衣角，興奮得讓赤司看裡面的東西「是小嬰兒！是跟赤司很像的小嬰兒！」

「這是….你在哪裡撿到」赤司皺眉的看著嬰兒問著，笑得很開心的黃瀨

「在大門那，不知道是誰放在那的」黃瀨輕輕的撫摸著嬰兒粉嫩的小臉

赤司若有所思的看著嬰兒，「……你在這裡等我」對著沉浸在嬰兒睡臉中的黃瀨，丟下話便快步的離開房間

赤司一打開門便看見籃子放在外面，拿起放在裡面的紙，「火神大我？...真不負責任的母親，嗯？…喔，這可真是有趣啊」看著內容輕笑出聲。

〝火神大我。舌頭上有類火焰形成的翅膀、鎖骨上有....〞赤司燒掉手中的紙，帶著笑容轉身走回城堡，但還沒回到房間，便聽到黃瀨的聲音從大廳傳來。

黃瀨此時非常不聽話的抱著嬰兒到處跑「小黑子！你看！」

「黃瀨君，請不要亂撿東西回來，我會很困擾」黑子冷漠的盯著黃瀨說，但還是看向他懷裡抱的嬰兒

不知何時走到黃瀨身後的紫原，仗著自己身材高大，將頭壓在黃瀨頭上，看著嬰兒懶懶的問「嗯？小黃…這個可以吃嗎？」

黃瀨連話都還沒說出，就被站在門口的赤司打斷，而黃瀨則是被嚇到的僵在原地。

「敦，這不可以吃。涼太，我剛剛說了甚麼？哲也，你去把大輝跟真太郎叫來」赤司豪不理會黃瀨的抱過嬰兒，對一旁的黑子開口

紫原一臉失望的抱著零食坐回原位，黑子嘆了口氣放下手中的書，起身朝二樓走去。

赤司抱著火神微微拉開包裹住他的布，露出在粉嫩肌膚上，位在鎖骨的暗紅色的花紋，「從今天起，他－火神大我，就是我們的一員，要好好照顧他，知道嗎」赤司不容取他人拒絕的開口

「赤司，你突然要我們照顧他，我才不幹！」青峰不滿的看著在赤司懷裡安睡的火神揮了揮手說

赤司勾起嘴角看著其他五人開口「大輝，我當然不會平白無故的讓他留下來，只要誰讓他的能力覺醒….我就讓他放假、處罰減半，如何？」，尤其是最後的話則是針對青峰

在多年之後，火神不在是幼小的嬰兒，就連身高都超過黑子跟赤司。只是在這些年理，火神的能力仍舊沒有覺醒，一直到黑子從城堡外帶回二號。某天，火神在被二號追逐之下，偶然覺醒，但也不小心把城堡毀了三分之一。

雖然破壞城堡的主因是火神跟二號，但是處罰的仍舊是經常翹班的青峰。


	3. Chapter 3

在惡魔之力覺醒後，火神的另一項能力也跟著覺醒，原本火神的食量就大得驚人，但當火神咬下青峰一塊肉並吃下時，其他人在感到不對勁。

「大我！你在做甚麼！快吐出來！」青峰捂著不斷出血的手臂的大罵

「不要！嗯…..」火神抗拒的退到牆角，咬著嘴裡的肉

「大輝，發生甚麼事了？」赤司在聽到青峰的叫聲後，皺眉的從樓上下來，卻看到滿地的鮮血

「啥！這還用問嘛！」青峰不爽的指著一臉滿足的火神大喊

「大我，你把大輝的肉吃下去了」赤司看像嘴唇異常血紅的火神開口

「嗯！大輝的肉很好吃！」火神帶著天真的笑臉點頭，赤司看著火神再看像青峰沒有開口。

而火神三不五時都會隨機的咬下其他人的肉，但是這樣的行為並沒有持續太久，「喂！哲也….哲也！你沒事吧」火神驚恐的看著躺在地上痛也不動的黑子

「大我，發甚麼事了？….哲？」青峰抓著頭髮疑惑的看著跪在地上的火神跟躺在地上的黑子

「怎麼辦…..大輝，怎麼辦」火神不知所措的看向青峰

「哲怎麼了？」青峰走進火神看著頸部少了一塊的黑子

「哲也不會動了….怎麼辦」火神哭著抓住青峰的腳

「沒事，哲他沒事」青峰拍了拍火神的頭安撫著

「騙人…..大輝你騙人」火神緊抓著青峰搖頭

突然黑子坐起身用著沙啞的聲音叫著火神「我…大我，我沒事」

「哲…哲也！」火神驚喜地轉頭看向黑子

「我就說啦」青峰看著撲向黑子的火神開口

就這樣火神改掉咬他們的習慣，只是現在反而要經常到外面，把偷跑出去的火神帶回來。

這是赤司為了解決火神的習慣，所想出來的辦法……

「從明天開始，去找容易受到誘惑的人類，把他們都帶回來」赤司趁火神還在睡覺的時候，把其他人招集到大廳

「蛤！為什麼要帶那些人類回來」青峰把臉上的寫真集拉下露出厭惡的表情，雖然其他人沒有說話，但都同樣露出厭惡的表情

「大輝，聽我說完。當然不是要你們帶活人，那些是要給大我的，這樣還有意見嗎？」赤司輕笑的看著五人明顯改變的表情

「小赤，我也可以吃嗎？」紫原整個人掛在沙發上咬著洋芋片含糊的問

「可以，但前提是.....大我會讓給你吃才行」赤司轉身看向揉著眼睛從樓上下來的火神對紫原說

火神歪著頭看著表情有點危險的六人「嗯？你們怎麼了？」

「嘖、嘖，難怪….」青峰將書放到一旁直勾勾的盯著火神

「小火神好誘人….」黃瀨失神的看著火神那裸露出來的刺青喃喃自語

「大我，這樣我會很困擾」黑子看著火神還帶著紅痕的頸部開口

「哼！」綠間看著火神裸露的白皙大腿，冷哼了一聲推著沒有下滑的眼鏡

「大我！你好可愛啊！」紫原突然離開沙發，跑到火神身旁抱住他

「哇！敦，放開我啦！」火神驚嚇的晃了一下身體，差點就從樓梯上滾下

赤司伸手扶了一下火神，看著紫原開口「敦，不可以在樓梯上亂來」

「是～」紫原仍舊掛在火神身上毫無悔意的開口

「嗯？還真多….煩瀨！讓那些女人閉嘴！」青峰有些煩燥的看著哭泣、尖叫中的女性對黃瀨大吼

「不要叫我煩瀨啦！」黃瀨帶著哭音的對青峰開口，接著揮了揮手讓其他人睡著

「哲！這樣夠了嗎？」青峰揉了揉微微疼痛的耳朵問著，在一旁有些發楞的黑子

「夠了….綠間君，這樣子大我應該不會再亂跑了吧」黑子大略數了一下人數，轉過頭看向在解繃帶的綠間

「….紫原人呢？」綠間看了看四周，卻發現少了一人

「我回來了～」紫原手裡掛滿塑膠袋緩慢的走到綠間身旁

「....唉，黃瀨、黑子，這邊交給你們。青峰，去另外一邊」綠間看著紫原嘆了口氣，推了推眼鏡朝另外一頭走去

聽著人類的慘叫聲，對他們來說無疑是個享受……嗯？你說這是殺戮？當然！我們可是惡魔阿，這對我們來說這可是聖潔的殺戮啊！為了火神大我….為了我們的天使，而赤司的這個決定，確實解決了火神愛亂跑的習慣，火神大我可是屬於我們的，怎麼能再讓外人隨便觸摸呢？


	4. Chapter 4

「吶！征十郎，為什麼要穿成這樣？」火神疑惑的看著赤司拉了拉自己身上的有著火焰的正裝

「大我，今天是你的成年禮，一定要穿。等典禮結束後，就可以換下來了」赤司也同樣換上有著赤紅色花紋的正裝輕撫著火神的頭

沒錯！今天是火神出生也是跟赤司等人相遇滿一千年。當然與一般惡魔的成年禮有所差別，火神的成年禮就像是皇室的宴會一般，有著大量的惡魔參加，所以與身為魔王的六人相同的火神，也必須穿著象徵身分的衣物。就算以往在怎麼平易近人的火神，對他人來說，這種場合更是不得對能力跟階級都比自己高等的火神無禮。

「哇嗚！大我！你好可愛，好帥氣！」剛換好帶有淡金色花紋正裝的黃瀨撲上火神蹭了蹭他的臉大叫著

「涼太！放開我啦！」火神推著緊抱著自己的男人有些難受的開口

「涼太，放開大我」赤司冷眼的看著死賴在火神身上的黃瀨開口

「是....」黃瀨就算再著麼不願意，為了自己的性命著想，只好鬆開緊抱著火神的手

「大我，我們該出發了」赤司順手整理火神被弄亂的衣服後，走到門口回過頭對他開口

「喲！大我！」青峰靠在牆上對著剛從房間走出的火神打招呼

「大輝，你….」火神看著因換上正裝，而顯得更加帥氣的青峰，驚訝到連一句話都無法好好說出

「怎麼？看我太帥，連話都不會說了嗎？」青峰輕笑的勾上火神的肩膀

「才…才不是！」火神臉紅的揮開青峰的手大叫

「好了！不要再鬧了」赤司出聲阻止了還想纏上火神的青峰

「嘖！」青峰雖然不滿但還是放開火神跟黃賴站到一旁

「大我….」黑子不知何時出現在火神身後，輕聲地叫著他

「哇嗚！哲也，你不要嚇我啦」火神驚恐的轉過身看著眼前的青年

「阿…二號…」黑子還來不及提醒火神，火神就被守在身後的二號嚇到抱住一旁高大的紫原身上「哇！不要..不要過來…」

而二號在看到在紫原身上微微顫抖的火神，又朝他靠近了兩、三步，就在二號正想撲向火神時，就被赤司阻止了「二號，退下！」赤司有些無奈地開口

二號看了看火神，在看了看赤司，猶豫了一下後，退到了黑子身後。

就這樣，火神的成年禮總算平安落幕了。等到結束後，青峰跟黃瀨兩人莫名地展開火神〝第一次〞的爭奪戰，只不過喝了點酒的火神，在迷迷糊糊的情況下，被綠間帶回了自己的房間內。等到青峰跟黃瀨因打過頭，而被赤司阻止後，才發現火神早被綠間帶走，而惋惜不已，也已經來不及了。


	5. Chapter 5

綠間抱起喝醉的火神不理會爭吵中的兩個笨蛋，看著不斷吃的零食的紫原及阻止黑子的赤司，雖然疑惑赤司阻止黑子的舉動，但那也只是一瞬間就消失的念頭。

綠間在回到房間後，先把火神放到床上，在幫他脫掉焰紅的束裝「終於可以得到你了……大我」綠間伸手輕撫著火神微紅的臉頰

「嗚嗯…真..太郎？」因感受到有人在摸著自己，而疑惑的睜開雙眼看著眼前的人，只是因酒醉模糊的雙眼，只能隱約看到輪廓及翠綠的髮色

綠間看著火神迷矇帶著水氣的雙眼，忍不住低下頭吻上他微張的雙唇

「真…嗯…」火神有些難受的推著綠間的胸口

綠間不捨的離開火神的雙唇，有些急躁的親吻著火神裸露的頸部，在上面印上點點紅痕，雙手也不得閒的再火神身上四處點火「大我…放輕鬆…不會有事的」

「真太郎…好..好奇怪…嗯..不要..不要碰那…」火神微微抓住綠間在下身移動的手，卻不能阻止他的動作

「大我…別拒絕我」綠間在度吻上火神的雙唇，一手輕輕的套弄著他的欲望，直直得看著那越發迷濛的紅色雙眼

「不…啊！」過多的刺激讓初嚐情慾的火神毫無招架之力，就這樣在綠間手裡達到高潮

「呵…還真濃」綠間看著手中的白液輕笑出聲，藉由著火神自身的液體，將手指探入他的後穴內

「不..啊,,,真,,真太郎,,,,,嗯,,」火神抗拒的掙扎著，卻被綠間緊緊的壓制住

綠間看著火神緊繃的雙腿，也知道他身體的不適，擴張的同時也不斷的套弄著半挺的欲望，低頭舔舐著火神胸口挺立的櫻紅，「大我，在忍一下」綠間討好般的舔掉火神眼角的淚水

「不....啊..那裡...嗯嗚....不要…啊！」火神雙腿無力顫抖掛在綠間身上，突然間全身劇烈顫抖的驚叫出聲

「是這裡嗎？…大我，舒服嗎？」綠間看著火神的反應，輕笑的微微摩擦著讓火神失控的地方問著

「好…好奇怪…真..真太郎…」火神緊緊抓著綠間的手，搖著頭哭喊著

綠間將手指抽出，直起身看著全身微微泛紅的火神，舔了舔嘴唇脫掉身上的束裝，「大我….我要進去了」低頭親吻著火神，將自身早已充血的慾望對準那柔軟的後穴挺進

「唔....啊...真..嗯...」被比方才更加粗大、火熱的硬物入侵體內時，火神瞬間睜大雙眼，淚水也在同時滑落至枕頭上，張開的嘴像是要說些甚麼的大張，但是卻連一句話也無法好好的說出

「大我…好棒….」綠間讚嘆的微閉雙眼的享受著，火神那緊窒火熱的後穴

「真…嗚…真太郎…」火神難受的叫著綠間，伸出無力的雙手，像是要抓住什麼的在半空中揮了揮

「………大我，舒服嗎？」綠間勾起嘴角，彎下腰讓火神抱住自己後，抱起他用力的向上挺進

「不…啊…好..好深…真..嗯…」火神像是溺水般的緊緊抱住綠間，無力的承受著強烈的快感

綠間雙手托著火神的臀部，一邊啃咬著他的頸部，一邊更加用力的挺進，而火神除了緊緊抱著綠間外，就只能發出更加魅惑人的叫聲，任由來不急吞嚥的唾液從嘴角滑落及在不斷堆積的快感中高潮。

無論是射在火神體內還是聽著那誘惑人心的呻吟聲…......不斷的在火神那柔軟的後穴狠狠的抽插著，不斷的在他身上留下深深的痕跡，綠間就是無法滿足，由其是在火神用著，那充滿水氣的火紅雙眼看著自己、像是幼貓叫聲般的聲音叫喚著自己，就越是不滿足.....好想就這樣把他綁在身邊，永遠的讓他沉溺在自己給予他的快感中…..如果可以這樣一直下去就好了………

「大我..你真是太棒了….唔！」綠間微喘的加快在火神體內抽插的速度，終於在多次釋放在火神體內中，結束這場劇烈的性愛

「嗯…啊…」火神無力的癱軟在床上，而下身早已無法再射出任何白液，強烈的疲憊感讓火神沉沉的睡去

「辛苦了....大我」綠間低頭輕吻著火神，緩緩的從他體內退出，就這樣的躺在火神身旁伸手將他抱進懷裡

〝至於麻煩的笨蛋三人組會做出甚麼事.....這就不是我所關心的，因為赤司一定會阻止他們的。〞綠間再陷入睡眠前，無所謂的想著。


	6. Chapter 6

成年禮的隔天，紫原異常的早起。離開房間的紫原，並沒有像往常一樣到廚房內尋找食物，反而朝著在走廊另外一頭，綠間的房間走去。

「小綠….」紫原緊盯著光裸著身體的火神，叫喚著一旁的綠髮男子

「嗯？紫原？你怎麼在這？」綠間疑惑的戴上眼鏡，有些驚訝的看著不知何時出現在自己房間內的紫原

「小綠，可以把大我給我嗎」紫原看著還在睡覺的火神對綠間開口

綠間看著紫原那近乎慾求的眼神，嘆了口氣無奈的開口「….到晚上再做，我快到早上才放過他，先讓他休息」

「嗯...那我帶他走囉」紫原微微思考了一下，脫下自己的上衣蓋到火神身上，抱起他後對綠間說

「等！...真是的，都還沒清理就帶走」綠間無奈的看著紫原離開的身影，伸手抓起掉落在地面的褲子穿上追了出去

「紫原，喂！紫原！」綠間朝著正要往樓下走的紫原大喊

「嗯？小綠，怎麼了？」紫原疑惑的停下腳步轉過頭看向綠間

「我還沒幫大我清理」綠間無奈的看著仍舊昏睡中的火神開口

紫原看了看火神再看了看綠間「嗚....好麻煩.....小綠，給你。清完再把大我放我房間。….好了，我要去吃飯了」微微思考了一下後，將火神交給綠間，便轉身下樓

「喂！紫…」綠間有些無力的看著紫原的背影，嘆了口氣便爆著火神走回自己房間

綠間將火神放到裝滿水的浴缸內，自己也跟著進到裡面。火神似乎不大舒服的皺起眉頭，綠間讓火神躺在自己身上，撐開他的雙腿架在自己的腿上，手指微微按壓著紅腫的後穴，讓溫水流進火神體內，想讓殘留在火神體內的精液跟著水一起流出。

但當綠間將手指插入火神體內時，卻發現明明還未清理過的後穴，竟然沒有半點先前射進他體內的精液，「怎麼會這樣....難不成全被吸收了嗎？」綠間將手指抽出火神體內，疑惑的看著懷中的人。

綠間在把火神放到紫原的房間後，立刻朝赤司所在的地方走去，「赤司！」綠間有些急切的一把推開大門，連門都沒敲就進去了

「怎麼了，真太郎？」赤司有些不滿綠間的行為，但難得看到他不顧禮儀的樣子，難得沒發怒的放下手中的杯子問

「大我他……」綠間帶著歉意的鞠躬後，關上門才開口說出火神的事

「照你這樣說…..大我他……真太郎，大我現在在哪？」赤司聽完綠間的話，思考了一下後站起身

「在紫原的房間」

赤司站在床旁邊看著躺在上面的高大青年「大我，醒醒！」

「嗯…別吵……」火神不滿的對著上方揮了揮手，絲毫沒有想要起來的打算

「大我！」赤司微微皺眉低聲叫喚著火神

「嗯？…咦！征…你怎麼在這」火神迷糊的睜開眼，卻在看見赤司時，驚訝到連話都說不清楚

「大我.....我想...我該做個實驗.....」赤司看著火神站起身，帶著笑容對仍舊光裸著身體的火神開口

「小赤、小綠，你們在這做什麼？」紫原抱著大量的零食站在門口，看著眼前的兩人問

「喔….大我，現在...可以完成我想做的實驗了」赤司輕笑的看著紫原，對著完全搞不清楚狀況的火神開口

火神難受的推著在自己跨間的紫色腦袋「嗚...不...不要….敦….」，火神完全搞不懂為什麼會這樣，只能無力的承受著由紫原帶給他的強烈快感，及赤司所謂的實驗

「大我，舒服嗎？」紫原抬頭著滿臉淚痕的火神，微微舔了舔嘴角殘留的液體

「嗯！放..放開….我不知道….出..出去…嗯…」火神迷濛的看著紫原的手，手虛軟的放在他的手上，想要讓他的手指離開自己的體內

「大我….放鬆…我要進去了」紫原抽出手指輕輕的抬起火神的雙腿，挺身將自身性器送入他體內

「啊！.....嗯...敦...別....哈...啊」火神緊緊抓住紫原放在腰上的手，發出驚叫聲，由於因先前與綠間的性愛，這次紫原的進入並沒有讓火神感到疼痛

「大我....好棒.....你裡面好棒..... 」紫原低頭親吻著火神的臉頰發出讚嘆聲，翻身讓他整個人趴在自己身上

「不...嗚..敦..別....嗯…」一瞬間深入體內的快感讓火神癱軟在紫原身上喘息著

紫原突然停下動作看著火神，但手卻沒停下的在他身上點火

「敦…拜託…拜託…動…」火神微微撐起身體，有些不滿的扭著腰想減緩體內怪異的感覺

「嗯…可是好累….」紫原看著跨坐在自己身上滿臉潮紅的火神懶懶的開口

「嗚...敦..動..敦…嗯…」火神淚眼汪汪的看著紫原發出軟軟的叫聲

「大我…」紫原低吼一聲，緊緊抓住火神的腰，用力的向上挺進

「啊！等…慢…嗚..慢點….敦…..」火神因猛烈的撞擊，而整個人癱軟在紫原身上

「大我…..你可以的。敦，繼續」而在一旁從頭看到現在的赤司，走到了火神身旁輕聲對著他說

「嗯..征...哈...嗚..敦..不...敦！」火神搖著頭在紫原的手上抓了一道又一道的紅痕，在紫原一個深挺，火神不斷堆積快感的身體及那未經愛撫的性器達到高潮

「大我….再一次….」紫原不滿足的坐起身抱住火神，再度用力的挺進那讓他無法自拔的地方

「不！敦…放開…征..救…不…啊」火神驚嚇的抓住紫原的肩膀隨著他的動作搖擺，快感再度襲捲而來，難受的對著又退回原位的赤司求救

「大我....你不專心」紫原不滿的吻上火神，翻身將他壓在床上加快挺進的速度

「嗯...敦...哈啊......敦...不..不行...敦....啊！」火神不知所措的雙手在紫原胸口抓著，雖後被紫原帶來的快感，又再度射了出來

「大我....你好棒...」紫原帶著滿足的笑容親吻著累倒在床上的火神，輕輕的讓性器離開他體內

「做的好....大我….敦，先去洗澡」赤司坐在床邊輕撫著還在喘氣的火神開口

而紫原看了赤司跟火神一眼，走到衣櫃前抓了件褲子，走進浴室。

「小赤？」紫原擦著頭髮疑惑的看著赤司的舉動

「看來真太郎說的是真的…..這真是太神奇了」赤司將手指抽離火神的體內，眼神閃爍著紫原看不懂的光芒

紫原沒有再開口的抓起散落在地的零食，做到一旁的沙發上吃了起來

良久，「敦，大我先交給你了」赤司低頭吻了火神的額頭，看著紫原開口

紫原整個人窩在沙發上看著赤司離開房間，微微遲疑了一下後才隨手拍掉手上的餅乾屑，走到床邊抱起火神，在度進到浴室內。

（大我…）紫原看著躺在自己身上的火神，回想剛才吃著平時最愛的零食，卻感到有些乏味，雙手撫摸著火神的身體，火神的每一部份都讓他難以忍受，難以忍受那誘惑著自己的氣息，「大我，大我，大我…大我…大我…….」紫原低頭輕吻著火神的頸部，每親一下便叫一次火神的名字，一直到水微微冷卻才停止。


	7. Chapter 7

青峰又氣又無奈的看著懷中眼角泛淚的火神「大我，不要哭了」

「可是…可是大輝的手」火神依舊淚眼汪汪看著青峰有些難受的開口

青峰則是無所謂的看著空蕩蕩的右肩，「只是斷了…用不著這麼擔心，還會再長出來的」輕輕拍了拍火神柔軟的頭髮，（真是的，每次只要一離開戰場就會變成這樣…..不過這樣也很可愛啦）

「就算會長出來….也不要這樣啊！」火神緊緊抓著青峰的衣服，只要回想起青峰的右手，在自己面前硬生生從他身上脫離，身體還是止不住顫抖。

這不是火神第一次上戰場，但是這卻是讓火神最痛苦的戰役之一………

總是有些反叛的惡魔在，赤司為了統一魔界，不時都會派人去解決那些危險因子。因為這樣，讓火神愛上戰場卻也恨戰場……火神一如往常帶著狂氣的笑容衝鋒陷陣，但這次卻並不如往常一樣順利。

「大我！小心！」

火神驚訝的轉頭，卻看見青峰的右臂整個被黑髮男子給砍下，「大輝！」 火神驚慌的看著痛苦捂著右肩的青峰大叫

「喲～青峰，好久不見了」黑髮男子半浮在空中的甩著手中的大刀，輕挑的對惡狠狠瞪著自己的青峰開口

「為..為什麼要這樣.....」火神快速的跑到青峰身旁，顫抖的讓火焰出現在掌心，用力的壓在青峰的傷口上

「為什麼？大我，你真的不知道我想要的是甚麼嗎？」灰崎揚起張狂的笑容，肆無忌憚的看著火神微微露出的身體

「灰崎！你別想要帶走大我」青峰抽出一直掛在腰間的刀對著灰崎，整個人擋在火神前面對著他大吼

「青峰，現在的你...能對我做甚麼？少了右手，你就不在是最強的」灰崎毫不在意的甩了甩手中的刀

「不試試看…你又怎麼會知道，我不能對你做甚麼？」青峰反手抓住手中的刀，張開翅膀朝灰崎衝了過去

火神慌張的看著兩人，卻不知道該如何幫助青峰，只能擔心看著被迫處於弱勢的青峰。兩人的戰鬥並沒有持續太久，隨後黃瀨跟綠間兩人就出現在火神旁邊。

「大我！」

火神在聽到熟悉的聲音後，驚喜的轉過頭「涼太！真太郎！」

「果然是他阿…..青峰！讓開！」綠間抬頭看著灰崎，緩緩解開手中的繃帶對著青峰大喊

「綠間！」灰崎咬牙切齒的瞪著在底下的綠髮男子大吼

綠間在青峰飛離灰崎的瞬間，操縱著電打在灰崎刀上，「喲～喜歡我送你的禮物嗎？灰崎」綠間勾起嘴角推了推眼鏡，看著灰崎開口

「嘖！今天就算了！大我，我總有一天會帶你走的」灰崎看著站在地上的四人，有些火大的劃開空間

「青峰，你先跟大我回去，剩下的就交給我們」綠間看著兩人隨手甩了一道雷到不遠處，青峰只是扛起火神，朝著城堡飛去。

「真是的…大我」青峰嘆了口氣，低頭舔拭著火神眼角的淚水

火神閉上右眼，「唔…大輝」跨坐在青峰身上任由著他舔著自己

「大我…脫衣服」青峰親吻著火神的臉頰，接著放開扶著火神的手

火神看了青峰的右手一眼後，任命的脫著衣服。青峰則是看著火神依舊白皙卻帶著些許傷痕的身體，舔了舔唇角「大我，也幫我脫吧」

火神低下頭親吻著青峰，用著微顫的雙手幫他脫下還帶著斑斑血跡的衣服

「大我，腰抬起來…」青峰在火神接開褲頭時，拉開他的手

火神雙手放在青峰的肩上，讓身體微微抬起。青峰滿意的舔著自己的手指，接著將手指插入火神的後穴，「放鬆點...」青峰勾起手指皺著眉頭開口

「等…大輝…」火神雙手環著青峰的頸部，努力的放鬆身體

青峰一直到火神發出細微的啜泣聲時，才將在他體內的三隻手指抽出，「大我，要進去了…..」親吻著火神的臉頰，手托著火神的臀部，讓性器抵在後穴，向上一挺

「唔…大..大輝…」火神難受的叫著青峰，頭整個埋在他的肩上

「放鬆….」青峰也同樣難受的輕撫著火神的背，感受著內壁收縮的緊窒感

火神抬眼看著青峰額角冒出的汗水，努力的放鬆自己的深呼吸。青峰勾起嘴角滿意的伸舌舔吻著他的臉頰，「大我...我要動了…」大手環住火神的腰，身體微微前傾，用力的向上挺進。

「嗚嗯….大..哈….大輝….」火神因快感而揚起的頸部，想是要拉到極限般的緊繃

青峰舔弄著火神的乳首，輕輕的啃咬著「吶…大我，舒服嗎？」

「舒…舒服…還…還要…啊…」火神緊緊環著青峰，迷濛的配合著他的律動

青峰舔了舔嘴角吻上火神正在喘氣的雙唇，「….大我，你果然是最棒的」看著火神充滿淚水的火紅雙眼，用著暫時僅存的手，撫摸著他同樣火紅的軟髮。絲毫無法克制自己的用力在火神體內抽插著。

「嗚…好..好棒….大..大輝」火神被強烈的快感衝擊到無法克制的張開原本隱藏的翅膀

「哇喔....大我，爽嗎…」青峰舔吻著火神的喉結，輕笑的問著已經有些失神的火神，也不忘挺弄著他的體內的突起

「嗯...大...嗚..大輝....好…哈嗚…好爽….」火神雙手無助的抓著青峰的背部，雙眼早已找不到焦距的看著，同樣大汗粼粼的青峰

青峰伸手將火神的頭壓低，「大我...」抬頭再度吻上他的雙唇，下身也加快挺進的速度。隨後一個深挺，滾燙的精液全數射進了火神的體內。

「唔！」火神也在之後達到高潮，精液噴灑在兩人之間。青峰還是不肯放過火神，不斷的加深令人窒息的法式熱吻，一直到發覺火神真的快要沒氣時，才鬆口放過他。

青峰不斷在早已昏迷的火神身上留下深淺不一的吻痕，像是在標記般的不斷的親吻著。而青峰每落下一吻，都喃喃自語著〝大我， 你是我的...你是我們的〞

『火神大我是屬於我們六人的…沒有人可以搶走他，只要有人敢碰他....就必須做好死的覺悟……不！絕對不允許除了我們之外的人碰他！大我….你是我的天使….是我們的天使』並不是只有青峰有如此病態的想法，奇跡世代每個人都不想放手。

對於火神身上的每一吋，都希望能一滴不留了全數吞入體內，這樣子就能永遠不用分開了。


	8. Chapter 8

（該怎麼辦…大我很怕我，到底該怎麼辦….）二號一如往常的用著渴望的眼神看著躲得遠遠的火神，有些難受的想著，但這同時也讓據說是〝主人〞的黑子難受的黑著臉遠離二號。

「嗯？小黑子，你怎麼了？」黃瀨正好經過倒在沙發上的黑子身旁疑惑的問著

黑子只是有些無力的揮了揮手，並不想回應黃瀨。在出任務前，黑子只想要好好的冷靜，以免自己直接衝到火神身旁扒光他。

（嗯….只要不是這個樣子，大我應該就不會怕我了吧）二號歪著頭看著在跟紫原一起吃著零食的火神

稍晚，「大我！」突然一名有著黑色短髮的高大青年朝著在不遠處的火神撲了過去

「哇嗚！你是誰啊！而..而且你怎麼沒穿衣服！」火神驚嚇的抓著撲到自己身上全裸的青年

「大我…是我阿，我是二號」二號開心的蹭著火神的肩窩

「二….二號！你..你不是狗嗎！你怎麼變成這樣了！」火神驚嚇的推開光裸的青年，整個人都貼在牆上驚恐的看著，近乎跟自己一樣高的二號

「為什麼？我都變成這樣了，為什麼大我你還是怕我？」二號受傷的看著離自己只有一步之遙的火神

「不…二號，我….我不是」火神有些窘迫的看著哀傷的二號，「你…你先跟我來」一把抓住正要離開的二號，拉著他朝自己房間走去

「咦？大..大我？」二號驚訝的看著火神抓著自己的手，有些呆愣的被火神拉著走

「二號，先去洗澡....你應該會用吧？」火神將二號推進浴室後，看著身上帶著髒汙的青年微微遲疑的開口

二號呆愣的看著臉有點紅的火神點點頭，「那….我先去幫你拿衣服」火神偏過頭不再看向二號說完，便轉身離開

「…沒想到二號身材.....還蠻好..的」火神打開衣櫥喃喃自語的翻找著要改二號穿的衣服

「大我….我洗好了。大我？….怎麼睡著了」二號全身濕濕的跪坐在趴在床邊睡著的火神身旁，看著看著突然將手伸向火神裸露的鎖骨

「嗯….別…碰…」火神迷迷糊糊的揮了揮手

「大我….」二號悄悄湊近火神，舔吻著他微紅的臉頰，接著吻上了他微張的雙唇

火神迷糊的伸出軟舌，回吻著二號，但仍然還沒有清醒過來

「大我….喜歡…」二號情不自禁的伸手將熟睡中的火神身上的衣服脫掉，不知是最近太累還是怎樣的，對於二號這樣的舉動，火神並沒有半點要醒過來的跡象

二號無法再認受自身的慾望，將手指舔濕後，盡可能的輕輕插入火神體內，卻沒想到這樣反而將火神驚醒

「痛！二號！你…你在做甚麼！」火神驚嚇的看著在自己跨間的二號大叫

「大我…..裡面好熱….」二號完全發揮自身的力氣，一手將火神壓制在地上，另一隻手緩緩的在他體內抽動著

「不...二號...放.放開...嗚..」火神有些脫力的躺在地上，雙腳大張的任由二號做著擴張的舉動

「讓我做...大我....」二號靠近火神的雙唇，低聲說著，低沉好聽的嗓音，彷彿在迷惑火神般的傳入他耳里

「嗯....二號.....別...啊！那..那裡....」火神迷濛的看著二號，突然驚叫出聲，有些驚恐的看著二號

「找到了....讓大我舒服的地方.....」二號不知何時在火神體內插入了四根指頭，再按壓到他的敏感點後抽出手指

「什...什麼？」這不是火神的第一次，但火神每一次歡愛都像是第一次一樣

「大我...我要進去了....」二號輕吻著火神的臉頰，將性器對準火神濕漉的後穴，輕輕的挺進

「不....嗚…」火神難受的抓著二號的肩膀，淚水也不自覺的滑落臉頰

「大我，別哭....忍一下.....」二號也不管火神將自己的肩膀抓的傷痕累累，輕聲的安慰著微微啜泣的火神

二號在完全挺進後，為了要讓火神適應，就只是停在那完全沒動

「二號….」火神有些不滿足的扭著腰，叫喚著二號

「大我...別動….你還沒習慣….」二號有點吃力的對失神的火神開口

火神用著濕潤的雙眼看著二號「二號…動….嗯…我想要…」

「大我...這是你自找的...」二號看著火神，不在忍耐的退出，用力挺進那火熱柔軟的後穴內

「哈...啊...二...嗯....」火神緊緊環住身上黑髮男子的頸部，發出誘惑人心的呻吟

「大我....好...你好..好棒...」二號抱起火神，由下往上的用力挺進，伸出舌頭舔拭著他的頸部低喘著

「嗚..好..好奇怪….二號..嗯..好脹…」火神抱著二號，搖著頭大叫著

「大我….在一下….在一下就好了….」二號緊緊抱著火神，將頭埋在他的胸口

由於二號的本體是犬類，在變身成人時，性器還時維持犬類時期的樣子。深埋在火神體內的性器，有著正在脹大的結在

「二....二號...」火神並不知道在體內不斷脹大的東西是什麼，只能不知所措的叫著唯一在身旁的二號

「大我...我們一....嗚..一起」二號伸手堵住火神性器頂端，下身不斷的加快挺進的速度

「不...放..嗚嗯...放開...」火神難受的抓著二號的手，卻不斷的因為二號的挺進發出呻吟聲

「大我...喜....大我....我愛你」二號低頭吻住火神不斷發出呻吟的雙唇，用力的一個深挺，將堆積已久的精液全數射入火神體內

「二...二號...嗚...嗯..」火神在感受到二號在體內釋放的滾燙液體，而刺激到射出有些透明的精液

「大我...好愛你....」二號將結已經縮小的性器退出火神體內，不斷輕吻著早已昏迷過去的火神

二號看著下身一片濕漉的火神，輕輕的將他抱回床上後，變回原本犬類的模樣窩在火神身旁。二號完全忘記火神很怕自己的事，直到隔天，火神被二號嚇到又是後話了。


	9. Chapter 9

「大我，告訴我你是怎麼誘惑那些人的」赤司居高臨下的看著光裸著身體的火神 

火神有些驚訝的看著赤司「我….」

赤司勾起嘴角，伸手撫摸著火神的臉頰「快說！」

火神微咬下唇，本想讓赤司改變心意，「征….唔」但再看到他的眼神後，只能認命的變成當時在天使裡面的樣子 

「大我…去哪裡學會的…嗯？」赤司看著眼前有著火紅長髮的女性開口 

「唔！....大輝看的東西….」火神臉紅的抓著赤司正在撫摸自己的手

赤司有些無奈的歎了口氣，「大輝那傢伙.......大我，手放開」微微動了動手意識火神

「征十郎，我可以變回去了嗎？」火神微微嘟著嘴，用著濕潤的大眼看著赤司

赤司看著身高縮水的火神思考著，「嗯…不可以！大我，你就這樣接受處罰」但隨後說的話，瞬間讓他瞪大雙眼

「征十郎！」火神手又再度抓住赤司的手，有點抗拒的想要離開他的身下

「大我，我說了…這是處罰，你知道反抗我的後果」赤司低聲警告著亂動的火神，伸手將他的雙手壓制在他的頭頂上

火神不敢再亂動的看著臉色有點不好的赤司「征…」。但赤司沒等火神說完話，變低頭吻上他微紅的雙唇，「大我，你知道我不喜歡重複…..」看著火神有些迷蒙的雙眼，赤司再度勾起嘴角

赤司深吻著火神，一手沿著鎖骨向下，一路輕輕撫摸到他不小的胸部，直到火神快缺氧時才放過他，「大我，舒服嗎？」赤司微微下移的舔吻著火神的乳首

「征…別…嗚…」火神咬著下唇，搖著頭帶著泣音開口

赤司看著火神的下身輕笑出聲，「哦….別？別停..是吧」惡意曲解著他的意思，鬆開抓住他雙手，手指輕輕碰觸火神濕溽的下體

「啊！征！嗚…」火神驚叫出聲，雙腳想要合攏卻被赤司壓制住，而雙手更是無措的抓著他的肩膀

赤司的手指在火神體內微微勾起，接著又加入一根手指「大我，舒服嗎？」

「不…不要！征…哈嗯…」火神眼泛淚光，可憐兮兮的看著赤司

「大我….你好濕….這麼有感覺嗎？」赤司抽出手指，看著上頭黏稠的液體，在火神面前開合著手指

火神雙手遮住臉，不敢看在眼前的手指「征….」

赤司低頭靠近火神的耳邊，伸舌輕舔著他紅透的耳垂，「大我，我要進去了……要好好看著」赤司將性器抵在火神的下體，緩緩的挺入

「征！嗯...」火神聽話的放下遮住臉的雙手，看著赤司那與外表極為不符的性器，緩緩的進入體內

赤司滿意的看著火神，伸手抓起他的右腳掛到肩上「大我…我要動了」，微微試探似的動了動下身，在確定火神沒有任何不適感後，才加快速度

「征..哈嗚….慢..慢點…嗯..」火神側著身體緊緊抓住眼前的枕頭，用力的咬著自己的手

赤司微怒的捏住火神的下巴「誰准你咬自己的！哼？」，看著正在滲血的手，皺著眉頭加重挺進的速度

「啊！征…太..嗚嗯…太快…哈…」火神搖著頭抓著赤司有著刺青的手哭喊著

赤司舔了舔嘴角，讓火神跨坐在自己身上，由下而上的挺進濕溽的穴內，「大我…舌頭伸出來」赤司微喘的對著有些失神的火神開口

火神迷蒙的看著赤司，乖乖的伸出舌頭。赤司滿意的吻上他微張的嘴，與有著由火焰構成的翅膀刺青的軟舌糾纏再一起，而火神則是沉溺在赤司高超的吻技下 「嗯..嗚..」

赤司讓火神趟回床上，一手揉著他的胸部，另一手則是撫摸著他腰上另一個刺青。火神弓起身體，雙腳環住赤司的腰「征...還..嗚..還要…哈嗯…多..再 多一點….嗯嗚…」火神配合著赤司挺進體內的速度扭著腰

「大我…這是你自找的」赤司抓住火神的腰用力的挺進濕的一蹋糊塗的下體，低下身啃咬著他挺立的乳首

「哈啊.....征..嗚嗯...征...好棒...嗯…」火神完全失神的抓著赤司的手，毫不克制自己的大聲呻吟著

赤司看著失神的火神微微思考著，『若是就這樣射進大我體內......懷孕了那該有多好....』赤司看著眼前有著完美的魔鬼身材的火神，腦內頓時充滿著＂獨佔他″的欲望

火神雙手緊緊握拳，搖著頭對著赤司大叫著「征…不..嗚..不行了…要..嗯..要去…啊！」，隨後又再赤司一個深挺，兩人同時到達高潮。赤司伸手撥開火 神遮住眼睛的劉海，輕吻著已經昏了過去的火神。

赤司看著全身佈滿紅痕的火神，有些不滿足的退出火神體內，「大我....我愛你」赤司低頭在火神耳邊輕柔的開口，伸手抓起棉被蓋在兩人身上，接著將火神抱 入懷裡，閉上雙眼。


	10. Chapter 10

『嗚…哲..哲也…嗯…不行了….阿..』

黑子哲也的性器不斷的在火神大我的後穴內抽插著。

這個畫面。不斷的出現在黃賴涼太的腦內，只因為剛好經過黑子的房間時，意外的發現兩人的性愛畫面。火神裸著身體、帶著淚痕的臉、哭著哀求黑子的艷麗身影。黃賴不經緊握雙手………〝忌妒〞。對！黃瀨涼太正忌妒著將火神緊壓在身下的黑子哲也。

「大我～我好想你！」黃瀨開心的撲到正朝自己走來的火神身上

火神驚嚇的抱住黃賴「哇！涼太！」，黃瀨蹭著火神的臉「大我，你想不想我」不肯放手的緊緊抱住他

「涼太，先放開我」火神輕輕拍了拍黃瀨的肩，有點不舒服的開口

黃瀨不情願的放開緊抱的雙手，「涼太，歡迎回來」火神看著面前的黃瀨，露出以往的笑容說到

「我回來了！大我」黃瀨雙手環住火神的頸部，將他拉向自己吻上那誘人的雙唇

「涼…嗯…」火神雙手放在黃瀨的胸前，沒有反抗的任由他吻著自己

黃瀨手緩緩的移到火神的腰上，輕輕的撫摸著他的尾椎「大我，好久沒抱你了…」

「涼太…別摸啦」火神臉紅的抓住黃瀨的手

「大我…」黃瀨再度的吻上火神，手撫摸著他那不失細緻的肌膚

火神被吻的手腳發軟，要不是黃瀨還緊緊抱住自己，不然早就癱坐在地上。黃瀨將火神壓在一旁的牆上，伸手扯下他寬鬆的褲子，「涼..唔！」火神驚嚇的想抓住褲子，但卻被黃瀨抓住。

「大我，舒服嗎？」黃瀨跪在地上，舔吻著火神高高聳起的性器

「涼…不要…嗚…不…放..嗯..」火神雙手無力的抓著黃瀨的金髮，喘著氣希望他快點放過自己

「不要？大我…你都這麼濕了…還不要？」黃瀨將在火神體內的手指抽出，看著沾染著液體的手指，輕笑的開口

火神閉上雙眼不願看向黃瀨，「大我，我要進去囉」黃瀨起身輕舔著火神的耳骨開口，雖後把火神的右腳放到自己的肩上，將早已充血的性器挺進那柔軟的穴內。

「啊！涼…涼太！慢..嗯…不..不要...嗚」火神驚嚇的抓住黃瀨的手臂，想要穩住身體

黃瀨輕笑的抱住火神，更加用力的向上挺進「大我…好棒..啊…好熱…好舒服…」黃瀨滿足的輕吻著他的臉頰

「涼太…別..嗚..別說…啊！那..那裡…不…嗯…涼..嗚..」火神緊緊抓著黃瀨，搖著頭哭喊著

「大..大我，舒服嗎？嗯？」黃瀨吻上火神的雙唇，再他耳邊輕聲問著

火神抱住黃瀨無力的癱軟再他懷裡，無法反抗的承受著黃瀨不斷挺進體內的凶器「涼…嗚.嗯…太..太快….哈..啊…不…不行了...」

討好般的親吻著火神的眼、臉、唇，「大我…嗯…我..我們一起…哈…嗯！」黃瀨加快下身的速度，隨後緊緊抱住火神，微微顫抖後才放開

火神發出高昂的呻吟聲，身體緊繃的弓起「哈..啊！」

高潮過後，火神的左腳早已無力在支撐自己的身體，黃瀨等到呼吸平穩點才將火神的腳放下。

黃瀨蹲下身將散落一地的衣物撿起，「大我，對不起…我實在是忍不住…」微帶歉意的對癱坐在地上的火神開口

「涼太…這可是走廊…你怎麼可以…」火神勉強抬起一隻手遮住雙眼，根本不敢看一片狼藉的地面

「對不起啦…大我，我帶你去洗澡」黃瀨微微蹭了蹭火神的臉頰，帶著苦笑抱起火神

火神只是抓著黃瀨的衣服，將臉埋進他的肩窩，並沒有再開口。黃瀨也不在意火神的反應，快步的離開還帶著水漬的走廊。


	11. Chapter 11

黑子去出任務了。

當黑子回到城堡時，已經是三個月後……

黑子理所當然的朝著火神的房間前進，只是…黑子沒想到的事，會再火神的房間裡看見一名光裸著全身，有著狗耳的黑髮青年正抱著火神，「這是怎麼回事…」黑子面露兇光的看著兩人。

「嗯？……哲也，你回來啦…」火神迷糊的看著站在床邊的黑子開口，黑子冷冷的抓起黑髮青年甩到一旁，「大我…我現在非常生氣」黑子坐到床上冷漠的看著全身佈滿紅痕的火神，火神揉著眼睛不明所以的看著黑子，「哲也，你怎麼了？…二號？」，「二號？……他是二號？」黑子有些疑惑的轉頭看向被自己甩向一旁的男子，「唔……好痛…主人？你回來啦」二號迷糊的撫摸著自己撞到牆壁的頭，看著黑子笑著開口，「……就算是二號，也不能原諒！二號，回去！」黑子緊緊壓住火神，歪著頭看向變回原形的二號開口。

「哲…嗯..哲也..不要…嗚..好深…」火神完全搞不懂為什麼會變成這樣，許久未見面的黑子，突然強壓住自己，只拉開褲頭便狠狠的將性器插入體內，黑子連讓火神習慣的時間都不給，狠狠的在火神體內抽插著，「大我…好棒..唔！」突如其來的緊縮讓黑子皺起眉頭。

黑子一掌拍在火神的大腿根部「大我…舒服嗎？」看著滿臉淚痕的火神，舔了舔嘴角開口，「哲…嗚..哲也…我..不行…嗯..」火神緊抓著枕頭顫抖著對黑子求饒，「不可以喔….還不可以射」黑子抓住火神伸往下身的手，用力的挺進火神體內，「不..要..慢…嗚嗯….」火神難受的扭著腰想要遠離黑子，反倒是被黑子用力的拉回，「啊！好..好可怕…哲…嗚…放開…嗯…」火神哭叫的搖著頭想要黑子放了自己，「大我…還不行….嗯..這三個月的份…我不會這麼快放過你..」黑子俯下身吻住火神不斷求饒的雙唇。

不知道做了多久、多少次，火神無力的任由黑子擺弄著自己「嗚…哲..哲也…嗯…不行了….阿..」，黑子將火神的腿放到肩上用力的挺進「大我..在一下…嗯…我們一起…」，火神雙手無力的推著黑子的手「不..不行了….嗚嗯…真的…唔…」，黑子親吻著火神的小腿安撫著「就..就快了…嗯…要..要去了..唔！」，黑子一個深挺狠狠的挺在敏感點上，便釋放在火神體內，而火神則被燙熱的精液逼到高潮。

「大我…你..」黑子有些訝異的看著火神仍就硬挺的下身，沒想到火神被自己操到乾高潮，黑子有些性奮的親吻著火神，「不..不要…嗚..」火神有些難受的閃躲著黑子的親吻，「大我乖…不做了，我不做了，好好休息吧….」黑子安撫的退出火神的體內，低頭親吻著火神的額頭，「大我…我...」黑子並沒有把話說完，手輕撫著昏睡過去的火神，偏頭看著門外﹝剛才…那是黃瀨…..﹞，回想著一閃而逝的金色頭髮。

看著火神血紅的長髮，伸手輕輕撫摸著那柔軟的髮絲「真不想把你讓給別人……」，黑子喃喃自語著。


End file.
